


I'm Faded

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [47]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Betrayed and no longer human, Caroline faces a future that looms before her. But she might not face it alone.





	I'm Faded

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: If it inspires...Assassin Caroline + Supernatural AU?

Caroline had loved being human. Loved her family, her friends, her life. Her job had been a necessity. The veil had been torn down, the realms between world no longer between. For nearly two decades humanity had been on the knife edge of extinction, and in those terrible places where the world’s bleed into each other, humanity had becomes its own kind of monster to survive.

Then three days ago…

She sat on the bench in the long deserted park and stared at the ugly brand that had been seared onto her wrist. It marked her as a failure and an outcast and a threat with a single mark. She’d been given a week to leave her settlement, to say goodbye to her mother. A paltry week to recover from the shock, the betrayal, to sort her thoughts into a semblance of order and to plan. She pulled the sleeve of her jacket down, hiding the burn.

Rejected from humanity through no fault of her own. After years of defending her city, it was likely a death sentence outside of it. Closing her eyes against the glimmer of the moon that was slowly waxing, her nails curled into her palms as she caught the faintest hint of a scent she’d known to well as a human now recognized easily as her senses changed.

“Come to gloat?”

There was a long silence, but she didn’t move, gaze lifted to the sky. Tonight was the last time she’d see these stars from this angle and Caroline wanted to memorize them. Wanted to picture them when she thought of her mom.

Finally she heard him move, the grass bending softly under his careful footsteps. She wondered if she saw him after tonight if he’d no longer be able to sneak so easily into her blind spot. She almost smiled at the thought.

When Klaus stepped into her field of vision his gaze was unusually cautious. There was a thread of anger she recognized, but she didn’t have long to think of it as he sat next to her on the bench. His thigh brushed hers, the heat of his shoulder pressing just as close. In three days no one had touched her and it was a shock to realize she’d needed it.

“They are all dead.”

Caroline’s gaze shifted to his profile then, brows bunching. “What?”

Klaus met her gaze and for once the iron there, the darkness of his strange pupils didn’t scare her. “I killed the wolves who orchestrated the little insurgence. The humans too. Everyone who was responsible for this.”

Numb with shock, she didn’t fight him as he lifted her branded wrist back into the moonlight and studied the ruined skin with a tightening of his jaw. His fingers felt like brands but she couldn’t ask him to let her go.

“Klaus…”

“They knew you were mine,” he said simply. “That they choose to force this change in you when you were so close to accepting my offer was not acceptable.”

Caroline yanked her hand free then eyes blazing. “I was not.”

His lips curled into a dangerous smile. “You kissed me.”

Her face blazer and that strange sense of something more, a hint of the wolf that now ran in her veins, stirred. “Temporary insanity.”

Klaus laughed, dimples flashing, and she caught a glimpse of the monster that lived so violently under his skin. Not a wolf, not a vampire, but something else. Something neither the fae nor the other, darker monsters would claim. Instead of the primal, bone deep caution that had left her humanity wary and frightened, this new monster in her bones saw something else. Caroline sucked in a deep breath, tried not to shiver at his smell.

His smile deepened. “You were a fierce little human, love. You’ll make a wonderful predator.”

He’d said something similar once when he’d made her an offer the change her. She’d thrown a knife at him then. Now goosebumps spread across her skin at the caress in his voice. Still, she refused to be distracted. She was no longer a blade for her people, a protector of humankind, but that didn’t mean she’d let them drown beneath his rage.

“What will you do now? Search out a new target to hunt through the human ranks.”

Another flash of dimples, and Klaus bent his head so that his mouth was inches away from hers. “Now, why should I bother? My favorite human now has teeth and claws and one day, the power to make those threats of dismemberment perhaps mean something.”

Caroline glared at his laughing eyes. “You still bleed.”

His mouth was hot and soft, perfect for the need she harbored in her chest. The touch of his tongue threatened to turn her mind hazy as her wolf clawed for more. Pulling away instead of lunging for more took more strength than she knew she had and Klaus looked both triumphant and greedy for more.

“No.”

His head tipped in silent acknowledgement but he didn’t move away from her. “For now.”

Her gaze narrowed. “What does that mean?”

“Your first full moon is likely to be full of surprises, love. I’d suggest you find somewhere safe.”

She nearly flinched at the word safe. “I can’t stay here.”

A flicker of his lashes, a strange seriousness to his features. “Would you accept an offer of safe haven from me?”

“And start whatever this new life is indebted?”

A touch at her chin. “You were turned without your permission by those who knew of our connection. Consider it a payment on that debt.”

Caroline took a deep breath. “What did you mean there might be surprises on my first shift?

“Werewolves,” he murmured, “are possessive creatures. Greedy to their bones and fierce protectors, but they rarely share well. It’ll be most interesting to see what your wolf considers hers, do t you think?”

Looking at his curling lips, Caroline had an uneasy feeling that Klaus thought that list would include him. And neither of them could predict what that would mean. Teeth sinking briefly into her lower lip, she considered the way he’d come to her. Finally sighing, she gave a curt nod.

“But only until the first full moon.”

His eyes gleamed. “I have just the place in mind.”


End file.
